Rules and Regulations
by Wind Demon93
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari have been dating. . .what more can i say? Rated T to be safe.


Rules and Regulations

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Naruto characters. . .sadly. They are all the property of Masashi Kishimoto

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari was walking through Konoha, casually waving to the children that ran by. She liked the peace and quiet that was present in the mornings. Every time she went to Konoha, she would walk around in the mornings. Every morning, she'd wake up beside Shikamaru, and get dressed for the day. Since they'd been dating for awhile she started living with him. She turned a corner, and saw some villagers walking around. There was a nice looking couple, some older teenagers, and a group of men. They obviously spotted her, because she noticed that they changed their direction and started walking behind her.

'Heh, baka, they obviously don't see this fan strapped to my back.'

"Hey babe, why don't you hang with us for a little awhile." One of the men said.

"Uhh, not interested, so buzz off." She kept walking.

"Oh, come on, just a tiny drink with us, I promise that we'll pay. Just come and have some fun with us, we'll make it worth your while."

"Heh, thanks, but I don't really want to have some "fun" with some guy who has the tiniest man organ in Konoha." The guy was taken aback; no one had ever insulted him like that. He suddenly lunged for her, but she kicked him into a wall. "Now, if you all would like to end up like him, don't even go near me." Then she kept on walking. Temari walked around for a little while and then finally settled down under a tree, on a big field.

"Ugh, mendokuse, woman, you're in my spot." His nonchalant voice said. She looked up and saw Shikamaru standing over her.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to deal with it, or you're going to have to move me yourself." Temari replied.

"Ngh, woman." He walked around and sat down next to her. "You're probably to damn heavy to lift so, I won't bother." Shikamaru stated and laid down.

"Ugh, why you little pig!" She brought her hand up and wopped him upside the head. She heard him groan, and she slightly smiled.

"Ouch, woman, why'd you do that?"

"Just because." She said and smiled again.

"Ngh, Temari, you're too troublesome. Hey, that guy back there, did you check to make sure you didn't kill him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaru, I just kicked him. Why the heck would that kill him?!"

"Hey, I'm just asking, sheesh. You should probably stop yelling, it's not good for you. You might wake someone up."

"Ugh, there you go again, you know, if you weren't my boyfriend, and were just some other guy, I would've killed you by now.

"Yea, too bad huh?" Shikamaru said. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt some extra weight on him and he looked up and saw Temari on top of him. "What're you doing woman?"

"I'm just wondering, what makes you so damn irresistible to me!" Temari snarled at him.

"I don't care troublesome woman, now get off me."

"Well, you should care, you're lucky enough that Gaara and Kankurou trust you enough to even be with me, let alone touch me." Suddenly he sat up and kissed her right on the lips. He pushed her down on the ground and got on top of her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. He heard her whimper into his mouth, as his free hand started groping her chest. He pulled away.

"Maybe it's just because I can overpower you easily and make you completely and totally defenseless." He pressed her body down into the grass more. She looked away. "Ooo. . .bulls eye?"

"Shut-up Shikamaru and get off me." Temari said. He grabbed her breast, and she gasped.

"Nah, I actually like this position." He laid his head on her chest.

"Get off me Shikamaru, someone might see us." She said a little irritated.

"You weren't complaining when I was kissing you."

"That's. . .because you were distracting me." He lifted his head off of her chest.

"Just shut-up woman." He kissed her again and her arms circled around his neck, pulling him closer. He grinded against her, and it drove her insane. How could he do this to her, how could he make her feel, so exposed. . .so overpowered? He kissed her neck and slightly bit her, and then he moved lower and kissed her collarbone, he drug his tongue over it her. His hands wandered over her body, but once they found her obi, he began untying it. Temari instinctively pushed against him.

"Sh-Shikamaru. . .stop, someone could see." He stopped kissing her.

"Whatever." He rolled off of her and stood up. "Well, I gotta go see the hokage. . .tch, mendokuse, that woman can never give me a break. I guess I'll walk you to the gate first though." He held out his hand for her to take. But of course she didn't take it, and got up herself. The two walked to the gate. Temari turned around and faced him.

"Maybe next time, you can visit? Or would that be too troublesome for you?" She mocked.

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do."

"Just think, over there, we won't have to be so secretive about it. You won't have to hide it as much, unlike here."

". . .Yea, mendokuse."

"Well, I'm off, see you soon?"

"Sure." He said. She smiled and leaned in towards him. He leaned in as well, and they had their goodbye kiss. She turned around and headed out.

"See ya later Shikamaru." She said and started walking.

"Bye." He watched her go. He would definitely go see her next time, even if he had to pay to get there. Maybe over there they wouldn't have such a problem finding a place to spend time together, and not have authority pouring out all this crap about having an affair with a foreign shinobi. But oh well, they lived in a world full of rules and regulations.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Comments:** Well, that was a relief. I had a hard time deciding if I wanted to post this or not because it's my first fic, so please no flames and be nice. Oh and please, please, please, R&R!! Thank you!!!


End file.
